The Gentle Blade
by KisekiMa
Summary: "(...) Masamune's sword respects life and won't ever kill needlessly. It's a gentle blade that protects and spares the innocent. A blade that likes to fight, but doesn't like killing." AU, Lucrecia stays with Shin-Ra as the head of the Project S. One day young Sephiroth is sent to Wutai, where he finds much more than his famous sword.
1. What Exactly Happened in Wutai?

**The Gentle Blade**

_"(...) Masamune's sword respects life and won't ever kill needlessly. It's a gentle blade that protects and spares the innocent. A blade that likes to fight, but doesn't like killing."_

* * *

Summary: Lucrecia decided to fight for the future of her child, but she did not manage to free Sephiroth from Shin-Ra. With Gast's blessing, she convinced the President that she, not Hojo, is the best possible choice to take care of the important Project S…

It felt like selling her own son to the Company. Painful enough even without Jenova's cells messing with Lucrecia's mind. And Hojo was not going to give up so easily.

The silver-haired boy seemed to grow healthy and as happily as possible in such conditions. Then he was sent to Wutai, where he found much more than his famous sword.

And that changed everything.

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Exactly Happened in Wutai?**

Cloud was sure that he shouldn't have come here, but… a lot of 'buts' happened.

Zack insisted. 'You won't regret it, I promise!' – the First class SOLDIER had said with a wide smile. Cloud could have been wiser, he knew well this kind of expression, a dangerous one, a sign of a very stupid joke or a serious problem. 'I have a surprise for you for passing the first exam, something reeeeeally special, you know…'

Well, Cloud did pass somehow, and it was hard enough that he could actually feel the need to celebrate it. A good drink or two with Zack would be enough.

'But.'

Instead of a quiet toast, Zack offered Cloud an escapade to the Midgar slums. They were walking through endlessly long, dark alleys, like escaping some unknown spies, to the most dingy pub Cloud had ever seen.

_And full of_ _Turks,_ he noticed at the entrance. He spent enough time in Shin-Ra to recognize a Turk at first, maybe second glance. There was just something around them, a strange aura impossible to confuse with anything else.

"If you wanted me to spend the evening among the Turks, we should rather stay in…"

"Relax, Spiky." Zack was strangely content, evidently having an ace up his sleeve. "Just take a closer look, your surprise is waiting over there."

He meant a suspicious person, who was sitting in the corner, clearly enjoying an unusual drink. As far as Cloud knew, it was a rare alcohol from Wutai, made from rice, that supposed to be served warm and was barely edible in such state.

The customer looked strangely familiar, but also so different from his usual style, that Cloud blinked several times, doubting his first guess on his identity. There was a Mako glow in the green eyes of the stranger, and his face looked unhealthy pale even in the shadowy room, but the rest...

A simple grey hoodie, not a famous black leather coat, was confusing enough. How did he managed to hide such long silver hair under his clothes? If not alarmed by the eyes, Cloud would most likely ignore the man passing him by on the street. No, not really, he was too tall to be simply ignored in the crowd, but Cloud would give him probably nothing more than a curious glance.

_Is this man really…?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Sephy, this is Cloud." Zack's words brought Cloud back to the reality. "He's a big fan of you, so I took him along. He worked hard enough during exams to deserve a reward, don't you think?"

_Wait… Did he say 'Sephy'?_

"Hello, Cloud." Sephiroth mechanically ended one cup and poured another one. He did not seem surprised or bothered at all. "So you've brought him here to ruin his dreams, Zack? How do you think this kid will feel if he sees his idol drunken on the floor?"

"Nah, impossible." Zack ignored General's halfhearted complaints. "You can't get drunk."

"That's even worse," Sephiroth murmured with a faint smile.

"But you do sleep on the floor…"

"Just an old habit from Wutai. You won't understand."

"Sure. And you keep saying that I'm a dog here. What's wrong, Spiky? Relax, take a seat."

Cloud swallowed. How could he just sit normally and have a drink with his hero? 'Hello, Cloud'? The great Silver General himself had said it just now? Is this even reality?

What Cloud expected anyway – that Sephiroth would ignore him or throw him out of the pub? Or that he would wake up back in his bed in Nibelheim?

It looked like a crazy fanboy's dream, to be honest. Especially when Sephiroth moved right to make some space, so Cloud could sit comfortably.

"Zack decided that I'm your present today," Sephiroth explained with a thin smile. "So… congratulations. Now you may ask any question you want, Cloud. I'm all yours."

He said it so naturally and politely that Cloud really believed that he had been rewarded._ It can be a nice evening_, he thought at last and tried to relax. A strong drink ordered by Zack helped him a lot.

"Is… it true that you can just manifest Masamune out of thin air?" Strange for the first question, Cloud knew that, but he was really curious about it.

"Like that?" Sephiroth made a quick movement, gentle enough to not disturb anyone in the room - there were mostly Turks inside anyway, they've must have seen it countless times before – and it just was there: long, magnificent blade, pure like the silver starlight, inseparably connected with the owner. "So it seems."

"Its name means anything?"

"It's a name of a blacksmith who forged it."

"Wutaian blacksmith," Zack added meaningfully. "And before you'll ask, Spiky, the blade is so long because no man should wield it. This sword was forged as a gift for the Goddess."

"Oh?" Sephiroth smiled, strangely pleased by Zack's explanation. "So you listen to my 'Wutaian babbling' sometimes? I'm honored."

"Your babbling is still more interesting than Genesis and his 'Loveless' rampage. He just keeps saying the same quotes and you're… evolving."

The Silver General chuckled and Cloud had to admit that it was a strangely soft, pleasant sound. He did not expect the hero of SOLDIER to be like this privately, but… he could like him even more now. As a person, flesh and blood, not a cool-looking figure from propaganda poster.

"You have a point here, Zack. But it looks like we lost Cloud somewhere between our crazy digressions. You have more questions, am I right?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind… H-how you're doing this? Is it a form of Materia manipulation?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's… complicated. Let's just say that there's a legend…"

"Wutaian legend," Zack pointed out with a mocking smirk and laughed when Sephiroth rolled his eyes in response.

"…or rather a common belief, that a warrior's soul resides in his sword. At least part of it. I understand it as some kind of spiritual connection, but can't really explain this in more scientific manner without touching the topic of the Ancients and the Lifestream. Trust me, I would bore you to death with all that weird terminology."

"So you have spiritual connection to a sacred sword of Wutai? That's just… wow." Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "How did you find out?"

"It happened when I was first time in Wutai, about eight years ago," Sephiroth answered quickly. Too bad that something, that sounded like a beginning of a great story, died with the next breath. General did not continue, he seemed to think of something intensively.

"So… What exactly happened in Wutai?" – Cloud wanted to know more.

Both First class SOLDIERs laughed at this innocent question, although Sephiroth was not really in the mood. He heard it too many times before and still had no answer. His hand moved involuntarily to a pendant on his neck, a figure of winged sea serpent…

…

_"I don't understand," the boy said, frowning. "Why am I allowed to be here? I killed many of your people."_

_"But you're not killing now, right?" The priestess was making tea again, a ritual Sephiroth strangely enjoyed. He, too, was attracted to small ceremonies, which require precision in repeating the same elegant movements. Just like his training with sword, the Wutaian tea ceremony could bring him peace of mind. "You want to kill me, Sephiroth?"_

_"No," he replied, slowly but honestly. "I like to fight, but I don't like killing. Not if I don't have to."_

_"As long as you stay here you don't have to kill anyone. So there's no problem, right?"_

_With her usual, calm smile, the priestess gave him a small cup. Sephiroth accepted, captivated by the smell and beauty of her gentle movements._

_"It means you imprisoned me so I will not kill your troops and let Shin-Ra win the war?"_

_"Sephiroth… do you feel like a prisoner here?"_

_"I… don't know."_

…

_I'd like to know myself what really happened there_, Sephiroth thought, but only said calmly:

"If you don't change your mind, reach First class and start to work as my trusted Lieutenant, I'll tell you, Cloud."

"That's… a lot of 'ifs'," the blond noticed, pretending to be focused on the glass in his hand, only to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah, but… wait! It's not fair, Sephy!" Zack made one of his 'offended puppy' faces. "You've never wanted to tell me about Wutai, but you promised that to Spiky just like that?"

Sephiroth gave him a suspiciously warm smile.

"Let's say that he reminds me of an old friend."

"Oh? Friend, you say? A man?" Zack winked mockingly. "A woman?'

But Sephiroth only chuckled, glancing at Cloud from behind his glass.

"No. A white chocobo."

* * *

**Wutai, 8 years ago**

How long has it been? Two weeks, maybe. But somehow it seemed like ages.

Humans were really fragile creatures, their flesh and bones shattered under Sephiroth's strikes as easily as during VR training. He should have been well prepared for war. He WAS well prepared.

Still…

The look in their eyes when they die. The smell of fear and smashed intestines. The feeling of hot blood of his victims on Sephiroth's skin. Can anyone be prepared for that?

They were dying so easily it felt almost unfair. Like their lives meant nothing. But were everything they had. And he was the one to take them away. Was he even allowed to?

He was ordered to. Only orders matter. No thinking. No doubts. Just following orders - that's what his SOLDIER teachers said. They repeated it so many times, Sephiroth could now recite the rules even awakened in the middle of the night.

A SOLDIER is a weapon, he'd been told once, and now he really could feel like one. Sephiroth wasn't officially a member of SOLDIER yet, but the Special Operation Unit S – their experimental party, mostly of Turks and scientists – was a part of Shin-Ra's forces and often cooperated with bigger units. There were usually six fully armed men around, theoretically to guard Sephiroth's back during battles, but actually rather to pacify him if he starts rampaging someday.

The boy was not sure why they feared him so much, but he knew that six men were not enough to stop him. Not that he was planning something, but the thought itself was strangely heartening. He would survive, he promised Mom to come back safely. Sephiroth liked to fight, apparently, but he liked many other things, too. And war was… not one of the most pleasurable activities he could imagine.

First he was shaken, he'd been told that even adults were. Fortunately Mom called him from Midgar, helped him to calm down, although he did not understand why she felt the need to apologize. She did nothing wrong, it was Company's fault.

Or maybe the world itself was crazy?

Anyway, two weeks should be enough to get used to death, noise, fatigue and constant stress. Sephiroth could not tell he became accustomed to the situation, he rather felt numb or apathetic. It was better this way. Pretending that he had not memorized faces of every single fallen comrade was just easier. He could do nothing to bring them back to life. He could only try to save as many others as possible.

Unlike members of his own unit, common troopers liked Sephiroth. They were nice to him, some even thought of the boy as of Shin-Ra's army mascot. Others as of their savior. Few must have seen in the silver-haired child a resolute younger brother. They called him 'Sephy' and he had nothing against it – Turks in the labs used that name almost all the time.

But their kindness made everything much harder for Sephiroth. Watching them die later on the battlefield was simply unbearable.

The boy sighed, trying to focus on the current mission. He was staring blankly through the helicopter's window, fighting the urge to call Mom, just to hear her calm voice again. The troopers would laugh at him, maybe even call him 'a crybaby'. He smiled, remembering what Mom used to say in such situations: 'No one would dare to laugh at you, SOLDIERs love their mothers. They would be jealous that you CAN call me, nothing more'.

"Sephiroth, get ready." His commanding officer for this mission winked, probably trying to cheer the boy up. "No need to be nervous, we cover you."

_I'm not nervous, just tired_, Sephiroth thought. But it would be… rude, right?... to say it to someone who tried to be nice. They may never see each other again and, although Sephiroth didn't care for small pleasantries, he had learned that other people do. So he only nodded and stood up, readying for the jump.

He'd been told that Wutaians cut off the entire street by demolishing few buildings. Probably an important commander had been gathering men for counterattack there, so Shin-Ra needed to act quickly and as discreetly as possible. Sephiroth had been fighting almost constantly for the last three days, but he was the best for the task. Approach from above, scan the surroundings, kill the commanders, return to the base. Then get some rest as reward.

The sword seemed too heavy in his hand, when Sephiroth crouched in the entrance, ready to jump. He did not like this blade, too broad and unwieldy. Using it felt like throwing a wooden board, not a swordplay. It was not compatible with his speed, but could withstand the power of his strikes, so, after breaking so many good weapons, he was not really in the position to complain.

"At least take some Materia with you, boy!" The officer assisted Sephiroth for the first time, so he could not even imagine that someone can jump out of the helicopter just like that.

"I…" 'I don't need it!' – Sephiroth wanted to say, but remembered that he supposed to be polite. "I almost forgot. Thank you."

He reached out his hand for a shining orb, but did not make it in the end. A violent turbulence shook the helicopter, turning it around in the air, and the boy, despite his inhuman reflex, simply fell out of the vehicle. He did not even had time to catch a breath before hitting the ground.

* * *

Sephiroth was standing – barely – on the pile of rubble, analyzing his current situation. He was wounded, alone, his communicator crushed to pieces and sword broken, stuck in the dead body of a strange Wutaian monster.

_So… what had exactly happened just a moment ago?_

Till now the boy operated purely on instinct. He needed to calm down and think what to do next.

It was not a turbulence, but an attack. Sephiroth considered himself lucky that he fell to the street. Probably no one inside the helicopter survived the explosion.

Again, people who were kind to him died. Just like that. Like their lives mattered nothing.

Enduring the impact was not really a big deal. Sephiroth was good at falling. His body, like cat's, could always naturally find the best position to land relatively safely. A twisted ankle it's not a high price for his life after all.

The most serious problem was the creature that had smashed the helicopter, then charged at Sephiroth to finish the job. It was not a summon, but a real dragon, probably some kind of local species the boy had never heard of. It looked like a brown flying serpent, was surprisingly intelligent, certainly able to cut off the entire district by smashing the buildings with his tail.

And – last but not least – it was a venomous species.

Sephiroth was sure that the creature did not manage to bite him during the fight, yet he must have been scratched by a strange spike on the monster's tail. The boy was immune to most poisons, but still felt dizzy. Maybe he was just exhausted and needed more time to fight the harmful substance in his circulatory system? He should examine the corpse for any piece of knowledge that may help him quickly recover.

It was really the worst possible moment to be surrounded by the enemy troops. They did not kill him immediately, though; he even managed to free the remnants of his sword from the dragon's corpse. Their commander must have felt confident in his territory, because he decided to speak to Sephiroth first.

"Shin-Ra must be really desperate to send children to war."

"I'm not a chil… Well, I guess I still am." The boy tried hard to stand straight, but his arms went limp. He was so tired, with all his energy focused on the poison in his veins... "But it doesn't mean that I can't defeat you now."

Captain's eyes widened in surprise. What a bold thing to say in front of an enemy army. What's wrong with this child? Maybe he's the one of Company's genetically modified monsters? He looked like a miserable teenager with a broken sword, too big for him to wield, but the air around him was highly suspicious.

"Boy, you must have noticed all these guns pointed at your head, right?"

"Of course. And the snipers, there and there." Sephiroth sounded bored, when he showed them snipers' hideouts. "And two… no, three of your assassins, there, in the shadows. You must be an important person to have them with you."

Soldiers murmured something in disbelief, their commander seemed impressed as well.

"How…?"

"These _ninjas_… that's how you call them here? They're almost undetectable, I must admit," Sephiroth explained, his voice emotionless. "But they can't hide their body temperature."

His adversaries tensed visibly, Sephiroth could sense their fear, but didn't care this time. He didn't come here to make friends.

"Boy, if you really can kill us at any moment, why don't you?"

Words like 'tactical disadvantage' crossed Sephiroth's mind. He had already analyzed the possibilities and was sure that he would survive eventual battle, but it was not worth the effort. Dragon's poison slowed him down, he would probably receive two or three bullets… Risking a shot in the head was not a good idea with a twisted ankle and two broken ribs.

No, he promised to care more of himself. If Mom finds out what's he been thinking, she will be angry.

_Sorry, Mom._

Anyway, it was too risky to start a fight now, but he would not hesitate to defend himself if necessary.

"I wasn't ordered to," he replied at last, then focused on something behind's enemy's back. "So you've been waiting for someone?" – he asked, raising an eyebrow at the most uncommon intruder he would ever imagine to meet on the battlefield.

First a strange, but surprisingly pleasant scent hit his nostrils – some kind of exotic perfume, perhaps. Then a tall, slim figure in a white robe emerged from the shadows behind commander's back. It was a woman with long, black hair and the gentlest smile Sephiroth had ever seen.

_She's important_, the boy thought, observing the reaction of the Wutaian troops. All soldiers would probably fell on their knees before the mysterious woman if not the order to observe Sephiroth. _She's the reason why they destroyed the street, the dragon was also here to keep her safe._

_This woman is THE TARGET_.

The boy tensed visibly at this sudden realization. This was it, one death to save many lives. One death to end this stupid war and go back home to Mom. All of this within his reach… if he only wasn't so battered and tired right now.

"Izayoi-sama, you shouldn't…" Captain tried to say something, but the woman shook her head, making him stop immediately.

"All I do is following the voice of the Goddess, Captain. And the Goddess wants this child to be safe in the Temple of Leviathan." She turned to Sephiroth and asked him directly: "Will you come with me?"

The boy blinked, not really understanding what's happening. Her request seemed irrational at first, but he quickly calculated all the options he had and… it was really the best one at the moment. He must survive, recover from the poison, regenerate broken bones. After that he would think about targets and returning to the base. One task at time, top priority first. The Turks were probably already on the move, so...

"As your prisoner?" – he asked, his gaze cold and suspicious.

"As my guest."

The priestess did not try to deceive him, Sephiroth just knew it. Even without any weapon, he still was able to free himself, they risked much more than him by taking him to their base. Did they not fear that he would betray and kill them anyway?

He nodded and dropped the remnants of his sword, then blushed a little, remembering about manners.

"I... gladly accept your offer."

The woman smiled again as she reached out her hand to the boy, inviting him into the new, unknown world.

* * *

This story is quite old (originally was published at AO3 - 2 more chapters are already there, but they need rewriting; I will add them here as well when they're ready, so I recommend You to wait).

And, of course, characters etc. belong to their respective owners.


	2. I'm Not a Monster

**Chapter 2: I'm Not a Monster**

Even in his wildest dreams Cloud did not suspect that his little party would end in General's home.

Sephiroth was the one to invite them, his argumentation simple and logical. It really was late and they both with Zack would have some problems with the security in their quarters. It could generate even worse troubles later, and Sephiroth explained that he has no intention of punishing his subordinates for the party he himself participated in. But the next part of his plan – smuggling them to his room through the secret passage, that probably even President himself did not know about – sounded really crazy.

But they did it anyway; they walked through an abandoned underground passage, like in some ghost story from childhood. Cloud was excited like a little boy when they finally reached their destination.

He had never been in the Shin-Ra's laboratory at night and hoped to never visit such place again. It was strangely cold and scary even during the day, but now, when only Sephiroth's eyes were glowing mysteriously in the darkness… 'Creepy' would be the best word to describe it.

"Easy, no monsters in here." Sephiroth chuckled, inviting them to the small room in the back. It was a modest but cozy place, which smelled like books and green tea, with no window, carpet or couch. Only a small bed, wardrobe and corner for work and reading were enough to the star of SOLDIER, it seemed.

At this moment the only purpose of a lamp on the desk was to give light to a miniature tree. It was a tiny but stunningly beautiful plant, with three creamy-white flowers on its highest branches.

"Oh! Princess Persimmon is in bloom again?" Zack looked really pleased by this discovery, like it was his personal success. "I see you take good care of her."

"Ah, she's in good hands." Sephiroth's voice was surprisingly gentle when he looked at the tree. He noticed Cloud's astonished expression and explained with a smile: "Don't look at me like that, Zack named her. He brought this _bonsai_ from Wutai. I… don't really want to know how he made it through the security, but I'm grateful he did."

A proud, wide grin on Zack's face was the ultimate proof that his heroic sacrifices, made to smuggle the tree in here, were worth the effort.

"Security?" That was something new for Cloud. "So SOLDIERs can't bring anything from their missions?"

"Of course we can. But Sephy…" Zack winced, not knowing how to put it in plain words. "You know…"

"I'm not allowed to go to Wutai ever again," Sephiroth explained, shrugging like it was nothing, but Cloud could sense bitterness in his voice. "Every delivery that comes from Wutai to me is confiscated or checked and censored." He looked at the pile of Wutaian books – was it a copy of 'Loveless' on the top? - on his night table, an antique cup and two figurines near the bonsai tree. "Happily, I have some really good friends who know how much I enjoy their little gifts."

"I don't get it, honestly." Cloud shook his head. Saying, that he was surprised by this revelation, would be an understatement. "Why is that? Aren't you the hero who ended the war in Wutai?"

"I did. But not in the way Shin-Ra wanted." He sighed, ending the topic. "This is not the time for stories. You should rest if you want to survive tomorrow's training. The bed may be not very comfortable for the two, but still should be better than in barracks, I suppose. Or one of you can sleep on the lab table."

"No, thanks," Zack protested vigorously. "And where are you going?"

"To sleep on the floor, like a dog you called me before."

"Sephy!"

"Just kidding. Sleep well, you two."

And Sephiroth disappeared from their sight, leaving Cloud with tons of doubts and unanswered questions.

"I didn't expect that General lives in the abandoned laboratory," Cloud whispered, not really knowing where to start.

"It was the workplace of Doctor Crescent." They way Zack said this name made Cloud think that he should at least hear it before. Sadly, he didn't, so Zack explained with a sigh: "Sephy's mother. She disappeared… some time ago. Professor Hojo took over her labs and duties, including Sephy's medical care, but even he wasn't crazy enough to invade his personal space."

"Oh." It made more sense for Cloud now, but questions kept coming one after another. Well, maybe Professor didn't change anything in the old laboratory, but he installed heavy titanium doors there. This was highly suspicious for Cloud. "And what about Wutai?"

"Spiiikyyyy, don't make me tell you this, it's classified." Zack rubbed his forehead, then sighed heavily. "Look, I really don't know what had happened in Wutai, but there was a huge scandal when Sephiroth returned. As far as I know, Shin-Ra accused him of treason, there was a court-martial and such, but he was famous already and they decided to make him an idol instead. It was better for PR reasons, they did not want to sentence their poster boy to death."

"Did he really betray Shin-Ra?"

"Nah…" Zack did not hesitate even for a second. "Believe me, Spiky, Sephiroth is a kind of person who would jump into a Mako reactor to save his men. I trust him - and Angeal - with my life." He looked more serious than ever when he said it, punching himself in the chest near the heart. "On my SOLDIER's honor I swear to you, that he's the good guy."

Cloud smiled, hearing so eager declaration, but some things still bothered him.

"Well, the truth is" - Zack continued quietly after a moment of prolonged silence - "that I wanted you two to meet not only to make you happy, Spiky. With Doctor Crescent gone, Angeal and Genesis on the mission and me working with cadets, Sephy... I've just thought he needs a pupil and you need a mentor." He shrugged. "I can already see you like each other, so another mission accomplished?"

"Are you sure you've chosen the right profession, Zack?" Cloud smiled, shaking his head. "You should be a matchmaker, not a SOLDIER."

"Well, at least they would pay me better, I guess!"

* * *

**Wutai, 8 years ago**

_When a commanding officer orders you to wait, you sit and wait. When he orders you to sleep, you don't ask, just fall asleep immediately. No one knows when you will have another chance to rest._

Sephiroth waited. He was sitting on the floor in the temple's vestibule, trying to meditate.

It's been two weeks of his captivity, so he already got used to the customs and rules here. He could walk freely through the temple grounds, talk to anyone he wanted to (he was a quick learner, so language wasn't a big problem), literally do what he wants. They even let him train with a wooden sword, together with the Holy Guardians, and Sephiroth loved it.

He wore Wutaian clothes (priestesses were suspiciously happy about it and tried to take care of his hair), ate delicious Wutaian food (he could never suspect that eating anything that's not sweet can be so pleasurable), learned Wutaian swordsmanship, listened to Wutaian stories… He came here to war, but now it seemed like vacation of his dreams. And he felt guilty enjoying it all while Mom stayed in Midgar and his comrades were dying on the battlefield.

Sephiroth sighed. Not that he could do anything about it. Basically, it was the same as in Shin-Ra – they all pretended that he's not imprisoned, but some mysterious 'circumstances' made leaving the place impossible. The nature itself kept him locked here.

_Still better than lies, threats_ _and keeping Mom hostage._

He barely remembered the way into the mist-covered mountains. He must have fallen asleep halfway, and when he woke up, he was already here, healed and well rested, just like Izayoi had promised. They talked much during few last days, and Sephiroth still had more questions, but now the priestess was busy with a very important guest.

The boy knew this man from the short training before his departure to Wutai – it was Godo Kisaragi, one of the major targets, ranked KOS as far as Sephiroth remembered. In Shin-Ra he was considered the enemy's leader, but now, seeing him together with the priestess, the boy had no doubts who's more important of the two.

Sephiroth also tried hard to pretend that he can't hear their conversation, but the man was too upset to speak normally.

"Izayoi-sama, you can't be serious!" Godo's unusually long eyebrows moved violently, like two autonomic organisms, when he shouted: "Do you know how many good soldiers were killed by this monster?!"

"Keep your voice down, Kisaragi-san, you're on the sacred grounds."

"Izayoi-sama, the sole presence of this… abomination is enough to defile this place! He should be executed immediately for his crimes against our people."

"I didn't know that you've fallen so low to execute children, Kisaragi-san."

"It's not a child but a damn killing machine!"

"All living creatures are children of the Goddess and deserve respect, this boy is not an exception."

Sephiroth had enough and cursed his own sharp senses. He did not want to hear it, did not want to… feel like this.

"I'm not a monster," he muttered, as if trying to convince himself about it. "I'm a SOLDIER, not a murderer."

_But, honestly, is there any difference?_

Maybe Godo was right and Sephiroth really shouldn't be allowed to stay here, in a place where all life was precious? It meant no using living creatures against their will. No eating them, too. In short: NO KILLING.

The boy sighed helplessly, trying to resume his meditational practices. Unfortunately, it was useless, at least as long as mister Kisaragi continued his verbal rampage in the background.

Sephiroth looked around. Usually at this hour many pilgrims visited the vestibule, but today they must have been warned about the important meeting. Weapons or soldiers other than the Holy Guardians were not allowed inside, so it was the best way to ensure the safety of the secular leader of Wutai.

And his family, because he did not come here alone.

Kisaragi's wife was talking with the old man, who was selling hand-made wooden figurines of Leviathan near the entrance. They were discussing some barely visible details on the sculptures and their meaning in Wutaian culture. Sephiroth found this conversation interesting, but Kisaragi's child was visibly bored. No surprise, considering age of the little girl – that awful moment in growth when a young human being can't yet speak more than few short words, but has just learned how to run, and focuses all his energy on this activity.

Sephiroth watched the girl sneaking out of her mother's grip and running around like a wild animal, attracted to everything that shines. He wondered if he acted the same way as a child. If so, it must have been terrible for the scientists in the laboratory full of expensive things, which can be easily broken…

Anyway, observing this tiny creature was surprisingly amusing, at least until the girl spotted Sephiroth. She came close enough to touch him and tilted her head, captivated by the green light in his eyes.

The girl stared. Sephiroth stared back. They kept the _status quo_ for a while, but then the little girl suddenly reached out her hand and placed her finger on Sephiroth's nose.

"For Goddesses' sake, Yuffie, stand back!"

The boy ignored Godo's cry and pretended he can't see his desperate try to draw the sword that was not in the sheath. He was too focused on the small finger that touched him so shamelessly, so innocently. Sephiroth slowly raised his hand…

The girl's father was about to attack even without weapon, but Izayoi stopped him somehow, probably using a spell.

"Wait, Kisaragi-san. Trust me. Just watch them," she said with a smile.

Sephiroth gently touched Yuffie's nose with his finger and they both froze in this strange position. Then the little girl laughed at loud, happy that she's found a funny companion. It could be the beginning of a friendship, but the girl's mother intervened at last.

"Are you hurt, Yuffie?" She grabbed the child and literally ran away from Sephiroth, who did not move an inch from his position under the wall. "Do not come near this monster ever again!"

The boy slightly tilted his head, hiding his face under the strains of silver hair, but Izayoi noticed his fists, clenched in frustration. He pretended to not care, but the priestess knew what he had whispered under his breath:

"I'm not a monster."

* * *

**Shin-Ra Laboratories, 8 years ago**

"Damn you, Hojo," Lucrecia hissed angrily through her teeth, analyzing the results of last scanning of Jenova cells.

She was well aware of her own mental instability, but did not expect that Hojo had chosen her for the Project S especially because of that. It seemed that the activity of the cells rises drastically when subject suffers anxiety and other types of psychological imbalance.

"Damn you, Hojo," she repeated, clenching her fists in frustration. Professor probably wanted Sephiroth to slowly go mad, then observe Jenova in full power, when the mind of her host would completely shatter.

But Lucrecia knew that simply observing is not enough to be called 'science'. That's why Hojo would never be equal to Professor Gast. Every discovery must serve humanity, she believed. Every power should be mastered and used properly. Observation for the sake of gathering knowledge leads nowhere, if you don't use this knowledge.

That's why her son must be strong - to overcome 'his instincts'. He must stay calm, never doubt his own worth. He will manage to use Jenova's power within him, not otherwise.

To achieve this goal, Lucrecia needs to keep the boy away from Hojo at all cost. She must be careful. Her deal with President Shinra could be easily broken. One mistake is enough to place the boy under Hojo's 'protection'.

"Never. I won't let it happen."

Professor's maniacal laughter from that horrible night still ringed in her ears. Her feelings – shock, disbelief, sense of loss and pure, deep despair – were nothing compared to this annoying, terrifying sound.

From that moment Lucrecia knew she cannot let her child fall into this lunatic's hands. But how could sie oppose her superior, how could she break free from his influence? – she had wondered back then. Her husband is one of the Shinra's Corporation most important persons in charge, his word is final in this matter, isn't it? This child is a part of a major and expensive experiment, actually a property of Hojo's department…

There was only one thing she could do without risking being held captive or exposed to even worse danger. The final word belonged to someone else. Not to Professor Gast, although he supported her in every possible way. No, she needed to reach even higher.

So she did, desperately taking this last chance. Lucrecia remembered the moment, when she was standing face to face with President Shinra in his office, waiting for the most important answer in her life.

…

_The silence was too heavy and too long, in her opinion. She could barely stand President's piercing gaze. Of course she was afraid. Of course she was hesitant. But not taking any action at this moment was like throwing away her last reason to live. Or like letting Hojo finally break her._

_"Doctor Crescent, with all respect, but please explain to me what can you possibly achieve with this experiment that Professor Hojo can't?"_

_It was a simple question of a person, who values only power and money, Lucrecia thought. In fact, President just asked what he can gain from this transaction. If her offer will be tempting enough..._

_"Professor Hojo does not know everything. He's manipulative and thinks only of his own goals, knowing no restraints or loyalty…"_

_"Just like many other scientists, I suppose? I did not ask about Professor, Doctor Crescent. I've never expected loyalty from him, I want results. He promised to give me a Cetra and I will get one sooner or later, that's all."_

_ "This child is much more than a Cetra!" Lucrecia had no more reason to hesitate; her emotions overflowing all of a sudden. "Hojo has no idea about it."_

_"Oh?" President Shinra raised an eyebrow, truly amazed. "How can it be? Are you saying that Professor had already lost control over his own creation?"_

_"Not 'his' creation." Lucrecia shook her head in quiet protest. "Hojo did nothing more_ _than performing the surgery. I don't need to add that the specimen is a part of my body, as well as Jenova cells, do I? I know things about this project that Professor Hojo would never be able to grasp."_

_A wild light was burning in Lucrecia's usually calm eyes. President Shinra was surprised by her unexpected stubbornness in this matter. His fingers tapped a strange rhythm on the table before he spoke again._

_"Still, to remove Hojo completely from the project…"_

_"I will share all the data with Professor, so his other works won't be harmed in any way. I would cooperate with Professor Gast and even Hollander, if necessary." Lucrecia took a deep breath, knowing that she had done everything she could. But the final decision was President's alone. "Sir, all I ask is a small team far from Professor Hojo's influence. Considering possible results, there's actually no cost. And if the project fails, I will take full responsibility."_

_There was nothing more to add and a heavy, tense silence filled the room. A wheeze and a creak, when President Shinra finally stood up from his chair, seemed extremely noisy._

_"Of course you will, Doctor Crescent, of course you will."_

…

So she ended up here, in her own laboratory, as a head of her own little department, and mother of her precious specimen… or that's how people used to say. Lucrecia never thought of Sephiroth like this. Not even once.

Or maybe she was only lying to herself? Maybe she did not love him at all, only wanted to succeed as a scientist? Or to find an excuse to prolong her own worthless existence?

_Are these my own thoughts or Jenova's?_

Lucrecia sighed heavily, feeling mentally exhausted. If not for her son, she would probably give up long ago. They would try to turn him into a monster, but he was just a normal child with some additional genes, nothing more.

A child bathed in Mako for Shin-Ra's gain. A child sent to war for Shin-Ra's gain. A child who lives only for Shin-Ra's gain. And Lucrecia could do nothing about it, only try to protect him from even worse fate. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save THEM.

_I'm sorry, Vincent. I'm sorry, Sephiroth._

She took a deep breath and got back to work. Sitting here and worrying would not help anyone, especially Sephiroth, who had his own problems in Wutai right now. It was strange she didn't get any report from the Turks for the last few days, though…

Lucrecia decided to resume the project Professor Gast had started before he left Shin-Ra for good. She smiled to herself, remembering the first rule of microbiology, the rule Hojo ignored on purpose: when you start to replicate cells, first, for your own safety, you must learn how to kill them.

To be one step ahead of Hojo, to ruin his vicious plot, she needs to uncover the weak points of Jenova.


End file.
